A Second Earth Fairy?
by Britt3899
Summary: Roxy's best friend Crissi never believed in fairies. Now that she finds out that she is one, and had dated one of the Winx's enemies, Valtor! The Black Circle never knew about the second fairy, and Ogron is intrigued. Follow Crissi, the Fairy of Balance, as she hangs with the Winx, faces the Black Circle, falls in love, and reunites with a past love! Some swearing and is blunt.
1. Meet Crissi

**A Second Earth Fairy?  
A Winx Story  
Takes off from Season 4 episode 13  
"The Wizards' Attack "**

* * *

Bloom sighed and looked at the girl next to her, the last fairy on earth. Her friends were right- Roxy is too upset for Bloom to tell her that fairies have many challenges.

Roxy crossed her arms and looked anywhere other than at the fairy beside her. The Winx had teleported her dad, Artu and her to the train station, and if she hadn't met those stupid Winx Artu wouldn't have ever have gotten hurt! She wished she wasn't a fairy.

"Roxs, is that you? What's with the halloween costume chicka?" Roxy gasped and turned around, seeing her best friend since she was fourteen and the girl was seventeen.

Bloom turned around also, wondering who the girl was. She was clearly nineteen, and was very pale. With hair like Tecna's in the back, but in the front it was chest-length and her bangs blended with one side, and her hair was crimson red with black tips and streaks, along with white streaks. The girl was wearing four-inch heel, one-inch platform, lace up combat boots that went to her knee. A black straight neckline halter top stopped just under her breasts with a white japanese character, and she wore black short-shorts cluttered with white skulls and chains. She pushed up thick black rimmed rectangle glasses and her clear-sparkly glossed lips stretched into a large smile.

The girl ran to Roxy and gave her a crushing hug, careful of a cute basket on her arm that held various fruits. Roxy laughed and pushed the girl back.  
"Crissi, when did you come back to Gardenia?"  
Crissi smiled. "Just now, I've been here long enough to throw my bags in my apartment and come out to get some fruit. How've you been, and what's with the get-up?" Crissi nodded in Bloom's direction. "And is she with you?"  
"Oh.. Uhm.." Roxy stumbled a bit, so Bloom came over.  
"We're fairies. I'm Bloom, a dragon fire fairy. Roxy is an animal fairy."  
"But I don't want to be a fairy..." Roxy said sourly. Crissi looked between the two girls.  
"What happened Roxs?" Roxy then explained everything from the Black Circle arriving to just now.

Crissi crossed her arms, the basket against her stomach. "Well, you're not going to like what I have to say." Roxy smiled at her.  
"Crissi, I always want to hear what you have to say- you have always been honest with me."  
"Well," Crissi took a large breath "remember, I'm neutral. But in this situation, I think you should have an open mind. Had you not met the... Winx right?" Bloom nodded. "Had you not met the Winx, the Black Triangle or whatever would have gotten to you sooner or later, and no one would be there to protect you. Who knows what would happen if the warlocks got your fairy power- it might lead to death on your part. But you do have a point- you didn't choose this, but hell, I know about not having choices Roxs. Some things happen for a reason, as cheesy as that may be."

Roxy giggled a little. "It's the Black Circle, and they're wizards." Crissi shrugged.

"Who seriously gives two flying friks. Besides, I know. It's called trying to cheer my best friend up!" Crissi gave Roxy a little nugie.

Bloom smiled at the two- this was just what Roxy needed.  
"So what's happened with you! You left when Valtor died, I didn't know if I was going to see you again!" Bloom went wide-eyed. She stepped forward a bit.

"Did you say Valtor?"

* * *

**Britt3899: So, should I continue the story or is it a bust? It will be a romance /oc story, but who should Crissi be with? Orgron, or should I have Valtor come back from the dead? Or should I just give up?**

**Crissi: No! Don't give up! I'll fade to back of your mind if you do, and that's one frikken scary place!**

**Britt3899: review with 'Continue' or 'Stop, it sucks' or things along those lines. Hell, flame! I insist it if it makes you review!**

**But if you do want the story to continue, say if it should be Orgron or Valtor, or a mix of Crissi getting along with Orgron and the Black Circle, but Valtor does come back.**

**And _Yes_, I do know I have other stories to get to. **

**The faster you review, the faster I get to those stories. :D **

**It's only a click away!**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Crissi needs to help! But how?

******A Second Earth Fairy?  
A Winx Story  
Orgron/oc  
Takes off from Season 4 episode 13  
"The Wizards' Attack "**

* * *

_Let's Recap:_  
_"Roxs, is that you? What's with the halloween costume chicka?"_  
_"But I don't want to be a fairy!"_  
_"Who seriously gives two flying friks. Besides, I know. It's called trying to cheer my best friend up!"_  
_"Did you say Valtor?"_

* * *

"Whatsitooya?" Crissi crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at the ginger haired girl who had introduced herself as 'Bloom, a dragon fire fairy.'

Uhm seriously... if Roxy hadn't told her about all the shizznit that's been going on, Crissi would've dragged the carrot-top to the nearest mental institute.

"Well, the Winx and I fought Valtor a few years back, along with the Trix." Crissi went wide-eyed and Roxy gasped.  
"So that's how he died.." Roxy said, breathless. Crissi's hands clenched and Bloom could feel the negative energy rolling off of her, but then it suddenly cut off when she took a deep breath.  
"Well, that sure as hell explains a bit." Crissi murmured as Roxy asked Bloom if Valtor was a wizard.

"Yes, and a powerful one. He had stolen the weakest one of the Dragon Flames, the most powerful one I have in me right now." Crissi rubbed her temples and the two beside her heard the low growl emit from her chest.

"And that explains a lot. Well, you said that the other Wings fought him along with you, so since I'm not letting Roxy out of my sight until I know she's safe from the wacks, I'll explain later, since I'm assuming that you and your fellow Wings will be protecting her also."  
Bloom frowned "It's Winx, not Wings, and Orgron and the Black Circle are wizards."

What was with this girl? She's disrespectful and seemed not to care in the least, and what in the world does she mean when she says that she's going to protect Roxy, when she isn't even a fairy?

Crissi followed Roxy over to the bench where Artu and her dad sat, feeling empathy for the poor animal. She had noticed previously that everyone seemed okay with there being two fairies there, so they must have been there for a while before she got back to Gardenia.  
The tri-color haired girl turned to the incoming train, its bell startling her a bit. But what startled her even more was when a blond man in a cape and what seemed to be a spandex suit came flying off of the train's roof.  
"Whoaa!" He shouted. Crissi watched as Bloom ran over to him, concern in the ginger's eyes.  
"Sky!" Ah, so that's his name. She almost got whiplash when she heard a voice from atop the train, the voice belonging to the infamous Orgron that she's heard about. Bloom had given her a simple explanation on how the four looked so should she ever run into them, she could tell the fairies.  
Yeah frikken right. A kick to the 'jewels' and she'd be fine.  
"-with out even saying goodbye?" Crissi grinned a little. He sounded kinda british, which in her book, even though he's the enemy, chalked up some brownie points.  
"Dragon Heart!" Bloom shot out a small ball of what seemed to be fire at the wizard. Crissi watched, she was, quite frankly, amazed.  
Orgron simply ducked and the flame went over his head. "That's all?"  
"You underestimate me. The fire arrow never misses its target Orgron." Well ain't she just a know it all?  
"Roxs.." Crissi said. "...I fear that you'll have to come to terms with being a fairy, and soon." Roxy went wide-eyed at her friend. Usually when she said things like that, she was right.  
"Remarkable. Anyone care for seconds?" Crissi felt her whole body going rigid with anger, but smiled as the anger faded into nothingness, like usual. One of the things that her Gramma prided her in.  
"Watch out Bloom!" Roxy shouted as a second fire arrow followed the fairy. Bloom made the two collide and then continued her fighting with Orgron. Crissi rushed over to Roxy's father.  
"You have to go home Klaus. It's probably not the best idea for regular humans to be here, I'll try to evacuate the others." Klaus shook his head.  
"Then what about you Crissi? You're a human too." Crissi groaned at his logic.  
"...Just.. don't get hurt. Roxs will kill me." Crissi said weakly. Klaus nodded and watched as she went to stand next to his daughter who was leaning down the the fallen Bloom. He'd known Crissi ever since his daughter was only fourteen, and even though he had had objections to her having an older friend, he knew that Crissi wouldn't do any wrong to her.

"Roxy, you.. you are our last hope now. Take it." Bloom held up to Roxy a small white ring. The White Circle.  
"No! I Don't want the White Circles' energy to control me again!" Roxy stumbled backwards.  
"If it ends up in Orgron's hands, it'll be the end for us all."  
"That doesn't sound very pleasing.." Crissi muttered as she watched the exchange.  
"Take it please, I can't.. I can't protect it." The circle fell out of Bloom's lax hand.  
"No- Bloom!" Roxy turned, worried for her friend. Crissi's hand became a fist, and her anger wasn't going away this time.

_'I need to help, but how?'_

* * *

**Britt: My heart swelled when I saw the reviews! Though only four in number, they all said 'go for it!',**

** even if one of them was from a real-life buddy!**

**Thank you for the reviews; 2emily123, Daisy54154, musalovesmusic, and winxcouples !**

**Okay, so I got one vote on what should happen, saying, and I quote, "it should Crissi getting along with with Orgron and the Black Circle, but Valtor comes back."**

**So, one or two more opinions on that aspect of the story, and I'll be going full-blast, got it?  
And yeah, I know, a filler chapter. But though it's going slowly, it's going surely.**

**In about one or two Winx Episode's time, we'll see Crissi's fairy form, I promise you that. Also, there's someone in Alfea wanting to see her granddaughter- Any guesses on who?**

**Reviews = inspiration  
Inspiration = updates.**

**Also, gimme your opinions!  
Get Along with Black Circle + Valtor Comes back (Orgron/Crissi or Valtor/Crissi (?))  
Orgron/Crissi, no Valtor/ With valtor  
Valtor/Crissi, jealous Orgron  
Ect, ect, ect. Anything is accepted, any ideas are welcomed, you know the deal!**

Help the Crissi fund! Each Review donates!  
The Crissi Fund helps Crissi stay alive, by keeping her from going to the dark depths of the back of my mind, where she would slowly disappear.  
Crissi: Help me please! Review!

**l**

**l**

**V**


	3. Not Marysue, Crissi's still badass!

**A Second Earth Fairy?  
A Winx Story  
Takes off from Season 4 episode 13  
"The Wizards' Attack "**

* * *

_Let's Recap;_  
_"Well, that sure as hell explains a bit."_  
_"Sky!"_  
_"Watch out Bloom!"_  
_"Roxy, you.. you are our last hope now. Take it."_  
_'I need to help, but how?'_

* * *

Ogron jumped down and leaned over Bloom. "She fainted, there's nobody here to protect you now. You're all alone."  
"That's enough! She's just a girl!" Klaus stepped in front of Ogron  
"Yes, a very extraordinary girl. A little too extraordinary as far as I'm concerned." Ogron pushed Klaus back.  
"Dad!" Roxy shouted. Ogron then turned to her.  
"This is the end now Roxy. Your friends have suffered greatly because of you, what's the point in continuing to fight? Come with me, give me the White Circle." Crissi growled, how dare he try to manipulate her friend! Roxy picked up the White Circle, and Crissi couldn't hold back.

She ran in front of her friend, both arms outstretched, the basket on her arm swinging.  
"Leave her alone!" She shouted, furious. Why wasn't her anger going away?  
"Oh, another brave human?" Ogron simply smacked her away, she fell a few feet away and the basket on her arm went flying, the fruits in it ruined now. She seethed as she stood up, wiping a bit of blood from her arm.  
"Oh, another brave human?" She mocked "I'm not just any damn human you bloody bugger!" She growled loudly, fists taught as she walked up to him, in his face now.  
"Then what are you? Another little fairy?" He smirked. Crissi grinned.  
"Hell no." This confused the wizard. "I'm a human, but I'm that fairy's-" she pointed to Roxy "-best friend. You messed with the wrong chickas." With that Crissi swung her leg and Ogron barely got out of the way, her knee aiming for a spot 'below the equator'. But she didn't stop there.

Ogron was surprised when a flurry of attacks were aimed at him, all from this puny human! He blocked them easily, but didn't see a sneak attack coming.  
Crissi saw an opening, and a very good one at that. With a right hook to Ogron's solar plexus, he was winded. She then spun low, sweeping a leg to kick his own out from under him, landing in a crouch with a leg extended. Crissi noted in the back of her mind the inner turmoil that Roxy was going through, and knew that she had to distract the wizard.  
"You stupid human!" Ogron shouted, throwing a magic attack at her. She gasped as it hit her dead on. She stumbled back, but stood straight again.

He was impressed- this mere human had brought him down in no more than five minutes, and was still standing from a magic attack. He was also intrigued- not counting the conversation prior to the fight, she was completely calm and seemed to hold no anger whatsoever, and almost seemed serine as she fought him.  
"Stupid human? STUPID HUMAN?" she roared, almost flying at Ogron.  
"I'll humor you." Ogron laughed "And I won't use magic." Crissi mentally grinned.

_'First rule of fighting: NEVER underestimate your opponent.'_

She feinted a left hook and got a solid hit when she kicked his side, continuing the kick and turning it into a slight flip. When she landed on the foot she used to kick, her other foot shot straight up and knocked Ogron in the jaw, she then followed that through with a backflip which landed in a crouch, ready to move.  
Ogron growled and charged at the girl.  
"Hya!" Crissi saw a green beam go at Ogron's chest, said person just bouncing it off of himself. He hit Roxy back hard though.  
"Useless attempt. You just condemned Gardenia to its destruction, and now you'll pay dearly for it." Crissi watched as Roxy began to glow, transparent butterflies around her.  
"Ha!" Roxy sent a ball of magic at Ogron, who was sent flying back into the train tracks.  
But then, it seemed to be in slow motion for Crissi, a train came down the tracks.

_'He's going to- I can't save him though, he's their enemy.. but no one should have to die...'_

_**'Just listen to your heart, Crissi. Find the Balance within, and believe.'**_

* * *

**Britt: Believe me, I won't go mary-sue on you. Crissi can fight because she learned it after she finished dance and got kicked out of gymnastics. She can draw okay, but not like 'holy shizznit that's frikken awesome'. She's good with electronics and tec, but not like Tecna. Those are her physical talents.**

**Reviews make the world go round, didn't y'know?  
And I have a feeling you guys'll like the next chapter. **

**yeah, the chapters are short, but it's easier to fit everything in without it being too choppy.  
**

**Review pleasuz! Or Ogron will attack you!  
Ogron deadpans "She has me trapped in a magic-proof cage. Reviews set me free."  
Help Ogron! Help Crissi! Just review!**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
